


A Nosegay of Violets

by Celandine



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arwen is wooed, and succumbs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nosegay of Violets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arwen_lune](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=arwen_lune).



The gifts never bore anything upon them to identify the giver. They merely appeared from time to time at Arwen's door: a circlet of golden _mallorn_ leaves, a few well-turned lines of verse, a nosegay of spring's first violets.

She accepted them, crowned her dark tresses with the leaves, read and shared the verse with friends, inhaled the damp sweet scent of the flowers with delight.

It was the last that made her suspect silent Estel – no, Aragorn, she must think of him thus, now that he was grown, no longer her father's fosterling. Her brothers knew well her love for the dusky purple blooms with their heart-shaped leaves, and Aragorn could readily have learned of it from them.

Anonymity meant that he did not, could not, press her to acknowledge his gifts; and contrariwise that very silence made Arwen wish to seek him out, learn if he was indeed the giver.

His eyes, as he looked at her and admitted her supposition to be correct, spoke plainly of his admiration; more than that, his love. Arwen shuddered with that knowledge, when again she walked alone in the woods of Lórien. Kin he might be to her, if far distant, yet he was a Man and she an Elf, and she could see nothing but sorrow ahead if she responded to his unuttered plea that she return his feeling.

Yet day by day her heart turned toward him, as they spoke and walked and smiled together, and at last Arwen placed her hand in Aragorn's, and pledged to him her love.

**Author's Note:**

> For arwen_lune, who wanted Aragorn/Arwen, courtship in Lórien.


End file.
